


[ EXPERIMENT LOG ]

by raszades



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raszades/pseuds/raszades
Summary: Hypothesis: subjects DE-1 through DE-4 are corpses reanimated through the use of Dark Energon.More research into this phenomenon is required.





	[ EXPERIMENT LOG ]

**Author's Note:**

> or: you know how megatron launched a ball of dark energon at cybertron? what if shockwave found it?

**[EXPERIMENT LOG]**  
**INTRODUCTION  
** After detecting a large energy surge, I exited my lab and discovered a horde of feral Vehicon soldiers. I had previously thought that they had been terminated, but attempted to reason with them to discover the cause behind their apparent recovery. They did not respond to my inquiries and continued acting hostile. They also did not cease to function after being shot through the spark chamber. I subdued and restrained them for further study. Subjects are labelled DE-1 through DE-4.

 **LOG  
** During retrieval, DE-4 suffered grievous injuries to the spark chamber. This results in instant death in 9 out of 10 instances (see addendum: "immortal sparks"). However, DE-4 continued to function without obstruction.

All subjects are standard ground-frame Vehicon soldiers. Scans of frames reveal indisputably fatal injuries. DE-1 has heavy central processor damage due to burns, DE-2 has breached several major energon lines, DE-3's spark chamber has been crushed, and DE-4's energon tanks have ruptured due to high pressure. It should be noted that these injuries occurred prior to capture. It can also be confirmed by previous medical records that these subjects perished when the spacebridge detonated and collapsed (see: "document d347").

Analysis of internal components of subjects reveals trace amounts of Dark Energon. Subjects' optics are unfocused and have a lavender tint despite lack of body mods—a common side-effect of prolonged exposure to Dark Energon.

This suggests a strong correlation between Dark Energon and the subjects' new state.

Hypothesis: subjects DE-1 through DE-4 are corpses reanimated through the use of Dark Energon.

More research into this phenomenon is required.

…

As of 0600CT, all subject activity has expired. Traces of Dark Energon have disappeared.

 **CONCLUSION  
** Dark Energon may have resuscitative properties on a purely physical level. These properties likely do not extend to higher processor functions nor any prior knowledge that the subject had in life. Dark Energon may also have persistent properties, as subjects continued to function despite fatal injuries.  

Further experiments have been suspended.

Reason: lurking variables and lack of materials. Cannot reproduce the phenomena.

**[EXPERIMENT LOG: END]**

**\---**

**[EXPERIMENT LOG]**  
**INTRODUCTION**  
I have managed to procure ███ units of Dark Energon by following the energy readings obtained during the initial DE incident. Due to the negative effects of remaining in close proximity to the mineral, I was forced to use [DATA CORRUPT AND/OR MISSING] to transport the Dark Energon to my laboratory in order to continue experiments.

Experiments will be staggered out to minimize negative physical side-effects until a suitable alternative can be found.

 **LOG**  
Hypothesis: Dark Energon will reanimate inactive Cybertronian bodies.

Procedure: A shard of unprocessed Dark Energon measuring 1mu was implanted into subject DE-2's spark chamber.

Results: Subject resumed all vital life processes. Processor activity reported heightened levels of aggression.

Note: All active processes ceased when fragment was removed.

\---

Procedure: A shard of unprocessed Dark Energon measuring 1mu was implanted into subject DE-2's spark chamber. Upon reactivation, I severed its left arm using a laser scalpel.

Results: Subject resumed all active life processes. Arm twitched on the floor for approximately a nanoklik before going limp. Traces of Dark Energon levels are concurrent with time it took for the arm to deactivate.

Note: All active processes ceased when the fragment was removed. Aggression levels have increased approximately 10% since the previous experiment.  

Note: I am curious as to what their processor looks like from the inside. I will use the Cortical Psychic Patch in order to examine it in further detail.

\---

 **AUTOMATED AUDIO-VISUAL TRANSCRIPTION OF CORTICAL PSYCHIC PATCH INTERFACE WITH SUBJECT DE-1  
** [RECORDING ERROR. RESULTS COULD NOT BE TRANSCRIBED.]

How unfortunate.

My personal memory core appears to be corrupted as well.

I will not be repeating this experiment.

\---

Hypothesis: Processed Dark Energon will activate any actuators it comes into physical contact with.

Procedure: 1mL of machine-processed Dark Energon was dripped onto the intake of a LED (light emitting diode).

Results: Upon contact with the Dark Energon, the LED immediately activated. It flickered brightly for approximately a cycle before deactivating.

Note: Light shone purple despite the LED lacking coloured glass.

\---

Procedure: 1mL of processed Dark Energon was added to ████ of processed Energon.

Results: The Energon was transformed into similarly potent Dark Energon.

Note: Dark Energon does not dilute.

\---

Update: DE-5, previously thought of as being inactive, has managed to reactivate specimens DE-1, DE-2, and DE-4. I will review security footage to determine its manner of doing so.

Then I will neutralize the threats.

\---

 

 **[SECURITY FEED LOG]**  
[Subject DE-5 lies inert on the lab bench. Shockwave exits the room. Subject DE-5 activates, light flickering twice. Using its anode and cathode as makeshift actuators (note: should be impossible, there are no bendable joints), it jumps off the table and scuttles out of view.]

It can be assumed that it managed to procure Dark Energon and used it in order to revive the other subjects.

Update: I have subdued them with no personal injuries sustained. DE-5 lies in shattered remains beneath my desk. Currently, subjects DE-1 through DE-4 are heavily restrained on medical berths. The Dark Energon shards have been extracted from their chests but they still function.  

And. They have infected my Energon stores.

All of my Energon stores.

\---

Update: Rations are running low. Attempting scouting mission to replenish resources. I cannot ration forever. 

Update: My frame has been weakened by proximity to Dark Energon. I cannot even leave my lab without stumbling.

Soon I will have no choice. I will either starve to death or I will ingest the Dark Energon. My proximity to the material has weakened me considerably. I do not have the energy to go out on mining expeditions for paltry amounts of Energon.

And, still, the Dark Energon calls to me.

It sings to me.

\---

Hypothesis: it infected my processor through the Cortical Psychic Patch. And even now, it aims to corrupt me further.

Perhaps it was never a type of energon, but a living parasite. I was careless. I should not have attempted to study it. Had I not learned this during the course of the War for Cybertron?

\---

update: subjects de1-4 are still awake i still dont know how but theyre telling me to let them go let them go let them go

i almost did

i tore out their voice boxes instead but they're still awake

update: I have terminated DE-1. It is currently lying in dismembered pieces to the side of the table.

update: they're all chopped up into very little pieces and they cant move anymore  

but i can still hear it i can still hear it i can still████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████

████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████████e saw me

\--- 

my partitioning has failed. my logic circuits have failed.

there is only one solution.

but it knew that already

**Author's Note:**

> and then shockwave did drugs 
> 
> also if anything doesn’t match up with other stuff in the continuity, then apologies! i haven’t played or read anything else in aligned. 
> 
> i’ve never actually science’d anything once in my whole entire life


End file.
